


Tatap Muka

by yucc



Series: Hari Karya Penggemar Internasional 2015 / International Fanworks Day 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #IFDrabble, Friendship, Future Fic, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Novelist!Kuroko, Post-Canon, actor!kise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko setelah sekian tahun tidak saling mengabari.</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>Hari Karya Penggemar International 2015</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatap Muka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daikirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikirai/gifts).



> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


“Kurokocchi?”

Jujur saja, Kise masih tidak percaya film yang tokoh utamanya akan ia perankan adalah sebuah adaptasi dari novel karya Kuroko Tetsuya. Mau bagaimana lagi, kesibukannya membuat kontak dengan rekan masa SMP, SMA, juga kuliah, hampir mustahil. Pembelaan Kise adalah ia kini hanya sempat mengecek artikel (gosip) mengenainya.

“Halo juga, Kise-kun.”

Wajah mantan rivalnya itu masih pasif seperti dulu, kedua iris biru mengarah padanya dengan tenang.

“ _Um_ , apa kabar?”

“Baik.”

Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

“Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik?”

Kuroko mengangguk, dan Kise nyengir lebar, _ah_ , beberapa hal memang tidak berubah meski tahunan telah berlalu.

**Author's Note:**

> selamat hari karya penggemar sedunia!
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
